Dual Berettas
|altername = .40 Dual Elites |price = $1000 $800 $500 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 750 RPM 500 RPM |weightloaded = 1.15 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1280 |muzzleenergy = 606 joules |used = Terrorists Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 4.6 seconds 3.8 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 240 / 250 |counterpart = Five-SeveN |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 38 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 24m |Armorpenetration = 57.5% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-1-5 T B-1-2 |Entity = weapon_elite }} The Dual Berettas, or .40 Dual Elites, as they were previously known, are a pair of pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series, exclusive to Terrorists before Global Offensive but available to both teams in Global Offensive. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists before Global Offensive is the Five-seveN. Overview The Dual Berettas are moderately powerful semi-automatic pistols that were originally available only to the Terrorists, but available for both factions since Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. They are usually bought for their appealing aesthetics or fun factor and the Dual Berettas are one of the few weapons to be continuously added because of overwhelming fan support. For this reason, the Elites are one of the more popular pistols in the Counter-Strike series, mainly in Counter-Strike: Source, although players rarely purchase this weapon in competitive rounds. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, they cost $500 as opposed to $800 from the previous Counter-Strike games. Properties The Elites are light weapons. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second on Counter-Strike, Condition Zero and Source, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. In Global Offensive however, the player's movement speed is 240, meaning they suffer slight speed reduction. The Elites are one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *High rate of fire *Double the firepower from a single pistol *Large magazine size (30) *High reserve ammunition (120) *Inflicts fairly high damage (in Source) *Low recoil and spread (CS:GO) *Lightweight Disadvantages *there are none Gameplay Tactics *The rate of fire for these weapons is not limited before CS:GO. If you have practice sufficiently, you can obtain a rate of fire similar to the MP5's. You could also use a script which can produce even better effects. **Binding the attack key to the mouse wheel, or any (other) key on the keyboard in the console, allows an incredible fire rate, although it has bad accuracy when doing so. ** In CS:GO, the fire rate has decreased and is limited to 500 RPM while the accuracy has increased. While this may permit users to engage enemies at medium ranges, avoid enemies at close range if they have a weapon that has a higher rate of fire. *Take cover while reloading or select your primary weapon. *Aim for the head in close fights with enemies. *Unless you are good at scoring headshots, the Dual Elites inflict poor damage to targets and may have uncontrollable recoil which hinders your aiming. Instead, focus on the rate of fire and the large magazine capacity. If you are lucky, the intended targets may be caught off guard and/or be low on health in which they could easily be taken down or retreat, thus enabling you to finish them off. **If the recoil/spread goes too high at close range, aim low and you may score headshot. ***For medium range, aim for the chest or stomach. Aiming for the head will not work because the shots will spread. ***For long range, these pistols are useless. The best way to survive would be to flee behind cover and wait until the enemy gets close, or just use your main weapon (shotguns and SMGs are excluded) ****However, the spread of the Dual Berettas has decreased in Source and Global Offensive, which makes these pistols more effective at longer ranges. **The accuracy of the elites has been increased in Counter-Strike: Source, making it more deadly; you can spray at the head at close range and see the satisfying results. *These sidearms are reliable for players using weapons like the Scout or the M3, as those weapons have either a slow rate of fire or reload, and the large magazine capacity of the Elites help when the player is caught reloading these weapons. **In some situations, these pistols can help users to escape from enemies. Due to the lightweight properties, large magazine, and good rate of fire, snipers can easily retreat from approaching opponents while firing back. *Watch out for incoming enemies if you need to reload the elites. The reload time is the longest among other weapons. To be sure, reload in a safe location where enemies are the least likely to spot you or when you are with fellow team members to watch your back. *The Dual Berettas can be bought during the pistol round, depending on the amount of available money. These weapons may prove to be a deadly weapon if used by the right hands. *These pistols can serve as a great ambush weapon, perfect for distracting, eliminating, or hindering the progress of enemies. *Sometimes, the Dual Elites can provide great suppressive fire when you need to retreat or to finish off large groups of weakened enemies. *For an aggressive type of player, the Berettas can be a excellent hit-and-run weapon, or can serve as backup weapons for finishing off weakened opponents should a primary weapon become unavailable to use. *Some players with high latency may avoid using these pistols, as they may not be able to fire the Berettas with a high rate of fire. *The Dual Berettas in CS:GO have high accuracy when moving. Because of this, make sure to strafe while using them to make you a harder target to hit. Countertactics *Use long range weaponry, such as sniper rifles. **The AUG or the SG 553 are also good weapons to use. *The Elites have one of the slowest reload time. Use this to your advantage and charge at them while they are reloading. *More powerful and/or accurate pistols can be used to a good effect. *SMGs or assault rifles can easily overpower Beretta users. Also shotguns can be used to counter them at close if they use Elites as backup weapon. *The users of these weapons should not be underestimated when you have low health and cannot escape easily. To be sure, either eliminate them quickly or use a flashbang and use that chance to run. *Try to fight against an enemy wielder at long range and move constantly when up close. Some users have some trouble to move their crosshair/mouse on the target while enduring the incredible rate of fire. *Inexperienced users and expert bots may spray bullets at long range, thus enabling you to kill these users easily. *In Counter-Strike: Source, assailants with these pistols are more deadly (due to the lower spread) and thus should be eliminated before they can reach close proximity within the player. *Most snipers will have the Dual Berettas as their secondary weapon to counter enemies at close ranges. When possible, do not let them switch to the Elites or overpower with more accurate weapons. Comparison to the Five-SeveN Positive *Higher damage prior to CS:GO *Higher rate of fire when fired fast as possible (750 rpm vs 400 rpm) (dual pistols vs a single pistol) *Higher magazine capacity (30 rounds vs 20 rounds) *Cheaper ammo cost ($20 vs $50) *Higher ammo capacity in reserve (120 rounds vs 100 rounds) *Can be purchased by both teams in CS:GO *More likely to kill unarmored targets with 1 headshot (while the Five-SeveN is unable to do so (Before CS:GO)) Neutral *Same movement speed (250 unit per second. 240 in CS:GO) *Same price in CS:GO Negative *Less accurate *Higher spread *Lower damage in CS:GO *Expensive ($800 vs $750 (CS,CSS)) *Longer reload time (4.6 sec (CS,CZ) and 3.8 sec (CSS,GO) vs 2.7 sec (CS,CZ), 3.2 sec (CSS) and 2.5 sec (GO)) *Louder *Unable to instantly kill armored targets with 1 headshot (while the Five-SeveN can do so in CS:GO) Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= Weapon Kill |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= Weapon Specialist Combat Skills Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, there are 8 Terrorist bots that uses the Dual Berettas as their sidearm. These bots are: *Lunatic, an easy Random/M4A1 wielder. *Fiend, a tough AK-47 wielder. *Bandit, a hard P90 wielder. *Snake, a hard AK-47 wielder. *Nails, a very hard AWP wielder. *Cutter, a very hard AK-47 wielder. *Wolfhound, an expert M249 wielder. *Jackal, an elite P90 wielder. ''Deleted Scenes'' The Dual Berettas are rarely available in Deleted Scenes as they are primarily Terrorist exclusive equipment, even though the Terrorists are never seen using these pistols. Still, the players can obtain the Elites in the following missions albeit in hidden locations and they are given restricted amount of ammo in most encounters. The Dual Barettas have moderate performance in Deleted Scenes, it has the advantage of large magazine capacity and good damage, at cost of being highly inaccurate compared to the multiplayer games and only effective at close range. ;Secret War :Found in an opened box near the starting area. You must jump on the box to get over the fence. ;Building Recon :Found beyond a cracked wall, just below the area of where many SAS operators will die and next to the area where the SAS officer can be found. Additional ammo is only discovered once and it cannot be found elsewhere because these pistols are considered to be secret weapons in this mission. However, if the player has fired some rounds and the player is able to find a box full of ammo, it will fully resupply the ammo. ;Thin Ice :Found in one of the locked doors. To open it, you must jump on two cylindrical objects. If you jump on the second one, it will cause the first one to break and the door will open. The Elites can be found along with four 9mm ammo magazines. Like in Building Recon, additional ammo is only discovered once and it cannot be found elsewhere because these pistols are considered to be secret weapons in this mission. Trivia * They are the first dual wielded weapons to appear in the Counter-Strike series, the second being the Shadow Daggers. * These are the only pistols that cannot be used with the Tactical Shield, as 2 pistols require 2 hands to properly wield. * The viewmodel remains the same even if all weapons are switched from being held from the right hand to the left hand and vice versa, except in Global Offensive. However, the animations will be mirrored. * In the older versions of Counter-Strike, the pistol held by the right hand will fire first. In Global Offensive, the pistol on the left shoots first. * Even if you fire only one bullet from one of the handguns and you only have one bullet left in reserve, the reload animation will display both magazines of the handguns being replaced. Likewise if you only fire one round then reload, both magazines (with one full) will be replaced. * It can be assumed that each pistol has a magazine capacity of 15 bullets and costs $400 (and $250 in Global Offensive) per weapon. * In regards to the world model in games using the Source engine, which can be moved, it is impossible to separate the two pistols from each other. * Although the StatTrak counter is featured on only one of the pistols of the Dual Berettas, the counter will still record kills from both guns. * Firing two pistols at once, one in each hand is in fact considerably difficult, especially when attempting to achieve the same accuracy in-game. Using two pistols against the enemy is rare in military history, unless under emergency circumstances. This tactic mainly relies on rapid fire to confuse opponents or to lay down suppressive firepower. * The reload animations in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero are the same. However, they are different in Source and Global Offensive. * In the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta, the animations for the Dual Berettas were reused from Source until an update granted new animations. ** The Dual Elites, alongside with the Tec-9, the Desert Eagle, and the USP-S, are the only handguns to not share the same draw and reload animations like the P2000, P250, Five-SeveN, and the Glock-18 in Global Offensive. * The Elites in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes are brown in color and emit louder firing sounds. They are also quite inaccurate thus forcing the player to use the Elites only at close to point blank ranges. * The ".40 Dual Elites" are actually coded to use 9x19mm. In real life, the Beretta 96 series uses .40 S&W while the 92 series (which the in-game weapons are modeled after) uses 9x19mm. * Some players use the slang term "Dualies" to refer to the pistols. * The dual pistols in Source were a pair of Beretta 92G Elite II pistols while the ones in Global Offensive are a pair of Beretta M9A1 Inoxes. * If equipped at the same time as the KM Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Dual Elites will share the same ammo pool of 120 rounds due to sharing the same cartridge. * Before Global Offensive, if a player picks up or purchases the Dual Elites as a Terrorist, there will always be ammo for the weapon in which a buyer/wielder will have at least 40 rounds, unless the previous wielder depletes all of the ammo for the weapons. This occurs because the Terrorist spawn weapon is Glock-18, a 9x19mm which shares the same ammo type with Dual Elites. * In Global Offensive, when firing with the infinite ammo cheat on ( ), only the left gun will shoot while the muzzle flash will appear on the right one. This also happened in Left 4 Dead if you enable the infinite ammo cheat while you are armed with the dual pistols (which the Dual Berettas is partially derived from). * Bots in Global Offensive will rarely/sometimes buy them. However, the Dual Berettas are fairly common among bots in Source, especially if they are restricted to use pistols only. * Terrorist bots in older games sometimes uses the dual Berettas if they are restricted in wielding other weapons. * In Condition Zero, expert bots will always spray bullets and aim for the head. If recoil increases, they may aim above the target instead of below. As a result, their accuracy is limited to the first or second bullet. * In Source, if the player is equipped with the Dual Elites, the player in third person has an extra pistol holster on the left leg. However, the second holster is a separate model rather than being fixed in the player's model unlike the right holster. * The Dual Berettas are one of the few weapons whose drawing animation does not involve "cocking" or "cycling" the gun (in this case, pulling the slide back and forth). Instead, the player draws the pistols and pulls back the hammer on each. ** The other weapons that share this trait is the Desert Eagle, the TMP and the XM1014. *In Global Offensive, similarly to the Nova, there is small writing on the sides of the pistols that read: "PIETA BARDOTTA", likely an intentional misspelling of Pietro Beretta, probably to avoid copyright issues. *In Global Offensive, prior to the 3/8/2016 patch, the firing sound of the Dual Berettas from a distance was taken from Source. External links *Berretta 92G Elite II at Wikipedia. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Italian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons